A Ira dos Reis
by peamaps
Summary: Shash* Rivendell e Mirkwood são inimigos milenários e só o amor pode trazer fim à guerra. Morte de personagem, Triste *Yaoi


Título: A ira dos reis

Autora: Peamaps

Data: 27 de fevereiro de 2012

Personagens: Legolas/Elladan, Gimli, Glóin, Elrohir, Thranduil, Elrond

Sumário: Rivendell e Mirkwood são inimigos declarados e apenas um milagre pode fazer a guerra acabar.

Avisos: Lemon, Slash/Yaoi, Morte de personagem, AU (UA -Universo alternativo) e talvez um pouco de violência, cuidado.

Classificação: Para maiores de 12 anos.

N.a:

1 – Dedicada à Celi.

2 - Por favor deixem review ^_^. É o combustível para mais fics.

3 – Estou imaginando A Sombra do Príncipe mas embora saiba o final, este capítulo está me descabelando e enquanto assistia Spartacus – Gods of the arena um gladiador e uma escrava foram obrigados à terem contato íntimo para entreter os visitantes. No mesmo instante eu vi o mesmo acontecer com outros personagens...élficos. Mas não é a parte mais caliente que me estimula e teria deixado para lá se não fosse a trama que veio depois, na manhã seguinte eu acho. Como esta história está me perseguindo à semanas e A Sombra travou um pouco, vou escrever esta fic.

Quanto ao Sombra (se tem gente que gostou é claro) não se preocupe pois eu sempre termino as fics simplesmente pelo fato que odeio quem larga contos no meio, sem criar um fim para elas.

Legolas agachou-se atrás das moitas para se esconder, enquanto procurava ter uma boa visão deles. Seus guardas, cinco dos melhores guerreiros élficos de Mirkwood o imitaram.

Eles haviam chegado ali silenciosamente como só os de sua raça conseguem e ao que tudo indicava os observados não notaram-lhes a presença.

Ao contrário do Príncipe de Mirkwood e seus guerreiros, o grupo que eles observavam tinham os cabelos negros como a noite e eram elfos também. Eles estavam agrupados em um acampamento em número de vinte, mas talvez houvessem outros e eles precisavam ser cautelosos. Eles eram os elfos Noldor, de Rivendell, reino inimigo à Mirkwood por longos cinco mil anos.

Ninguém sabia como a guerra começara e cada rei culpava o outro. Legolas sofria ao ouvir rumores de que tudo se iniciara somente por um desentendimento, uma rivalidade de egos já que Thranduil de Mirkwood e Elrond de Rivendell tinham gênios difíceis. Se esse fosse motivo o compassivo príncipe gostaria de desistir da guerra que mais matara em toda a história de Arda, mas ele sempre obedecera seu pai sem questionar-lhe.

Na intimidade Thranduil era um homem bondoso e dedicado ao único filho, mas perante ao inimigo era inflexível e cruel. Muitos elfos de Rivendell que foram capturados morreram nos calabouços em Mirkwood e o mesmo acontecia no reino inimigo.

Eles não sabiam de que lado a Senhora da Luz Galadriel se postara, e por isso Thranduil o enviava ali, aos limites de Lothlórien para investigar, embora fosse mais lógico apostar que ela daria preferência à relação de sangue que ela possuía com Rivendell. Sua filha havia partido, quase à beira da morte mas os descendentes ao trono de Rivendell eram seus netos. Além de toda especulação, aquela era a terceira vez que eles estavam ali e como todas as vezes eles viam os Noldor descansando ali abertamente. Legolas dissera à seu pai que Galadriel provavelmente escolhera estar ao lado da família mas Thranduil era teimoso.

Pela forma como os Noldor agiam eles estavam ali com consentimento pois os Sindar vigiavam suas fronteiras, e embora nenhum estivesse à vista eles certamente estavam na copa das árvores e já sabiam sobre os visitantes.

Foi então que Legolas viu. Inconfundível pela sua forma de andar: ereto, orgulhoso e até agressivo estava Elladan.

-Meu pai terá que aceitar isso, - Legolas sussurrou. - Elrond não permitiria que o príncipe estivesse aqui se não confiasse em Galadriel.

-Acho que chegamos tarde demais para uma aliança, meu príncipe. - O guerreiro à seu lado comentou.

-Não viemos aqui fazer uma aliança, Lothrhun*. Estamos aqui porque meu pai não sabe pensar em outra coisa à não ser essa guerra.

-Realmente me parece óbvio que Lothlórien e Rivendell estão juntos nessa.

-Precisamos convencer o rei sobre isso. Eu não quero voltar mais aqui. É muito arriscado.

O outro elfo consentiu e começou à se afastar. Quase arrastando-se no chão, eles foram embora. Legolas sentiu o coração descompassado e olhou à sua volta, procurando por algum perigo.

A noite chegou sem nenhum acontecimento e eles conseguiram alcançar certa distância entre o acampamento dos Noldor e eles, e assim puderam descansar.

Pensativo como estava, Legolas procurou a solidão da floresta, afastando-se um pouco dos seus. Eles reencontraram os quinze restantes do grupo, que como o príncipe fizera, separara-se em grupos pequenos para encontrar algum sinal do inimigo em volta de Lothlórien. Ninguém mais os encontrara, apenas o grupo de Legolas.

Ele caminhou sem rumo por algum tempo até encontrar um estreito rio. Sentou-se à beira, sobre as rochas e sentindo que o barulho da água era um calmante. Algo o inquietava e ele não sabia se era o suspiro das árvores ou se sua intuição lhe dizia alguma coisa.

Ficou ali por longo tempo até que ele ouviu o farfalhar de folhas e virou-se depressa.

Nada o havia preparado para aquilo. Não muito distante dele, Elladan aparecera por entre as árvores e empunhava sua espada. Ele nunca vira o Noldor tão de perto e ele parecia um animal selvagem. Suas sobrancelhas eram arqueadas como as do pai, seus olhos azuis e bem mais escuros que o de Legolas, quase cinzentos. Ele era um pouco mais largo que o Silvan também mas da mesma altura. Suas vestes eram luxuosas por baixo da armadura de guerra.

Legolas ouvira dizer sobre a fama de Elladan na espada. Ele mesmo segurava seu arco na mão mas se o príncipe de Rivendell se aproximasse, ele só tinha as facas gêmeas para se defender e sabia estar em desvantagem. Ele não temia por sua vida, mas se Elladan acabasse com ele então Thranduil enlouqueceria e sua impulsividade, se excitada o levaria ao suicídio. Seu pai cometeria algum erro. Ele precisava sair dali depressa.

Fazendo menção em erguer seu arco, ele ouviu o elfo moreno dizer de repente:

-Daro*!

Elladan também ergueu a mão, mostrando que não iria atacar e sua espada desceu um pouco. Legolas paralisou seu arco no ar mas não se rendeu: ele já estava em desvantagem comparando ao inimigo.

-O que você quer aqui? - Legolas perguntou irritado.

-Eu os vi hoje à tarde.

Legolas engoliu seco. Não imaginara que seu grupo correra tanto perigo.

-E porque não nos atacou?

-Primeiro quero saber o que vocês querem quando vem à Lórien. - Elladan não piscava, seu rosto não possuía expressão e isso assustou um pouco Legolas.

-Como assim?

-Eu sei que vocês vem para cá, não precisa esconder.

Legolas jamais entregaria os motivos de seu pai ao inimigo, mas o que o preocupava não era isso. Era o porque os Noldor não os atacaram já que vinham sabendo de suas visitas àquele reino.

Elladan parecia uma estátua de tão inexpressível e imóvel. Legolas imaginou se ele também conseguia mestrar a arte de esconder seus pensamentos assim como seu rival. Assim como Thranduil odiava Elrond, Legolas fora educado para querer destruir Elladan. Ele imaginava que o mesmo acontecia em Rivendell. Mas Legolas não conseguia desejar mal a ninguém, e no fundo de seu coração ele jamais sonhou em um dia duelar e acabar com Elladan. A ideia simplesmente não lhe trazia prazer.

Elladan suspirou:

-Está bem, eu vou lhe dizer então...

Mas não houve tempo para que ele continuasse a falar.

Um zunido passou entre eles e Elladan jogou-se para trás, mas não foi rápido o bastante e Legolas viu um corte ser feito em seu braço. Como ele se desviara a flecha não entrou. Outro zunido e desta vez Legolas foi quem se jogou ao chão, outra flecha quase acertando-o.

Desta vez era Legolas que estava em vantagem. Virando-se depressa, ele não viu ninguém entre as árvores mas atirou uma flecha em cada direção de onde elas vieram. O baque surdo e gemidos indicaram que ele atingira o alvo certeiro.

Infelizmente o inimigo invisível nas sombras não eram em número de dois. Haviam mais. Uma chuvarada de flechas caiu sobre eles e Legolas fugiu como pode, mas sentiu a ponta penetrar sua perna. As lágrimas começaram à cair pela dor ardida e ele rastejou, procurando abrigo. De onde estava não mais seria atingido pelas flechas que ele ainda podia ouvir, mas seria alcançado quando fosse perseguido.

E conforme imaginava, ele ouviu vários passos de gente correndo. Uma confusão acontecendo não muito longe dele.

Braços fortes o agarraram de cada lado e ele foi levantado.

Homens!

Homens barbudos e morenos, fortes e fedorentos o encaravam e Legolas tentou se desvencilhar a todo custo. Eles eram os Haradrim! A última coisa que ele gostaria de encontrar, talvez até piores do que os Noldor. O sangue escorria por sua perna e ele sentia suas forças se esvaindo.

Ao longe muitos outros homens os esperavam e Legolas recomeçou à lutar para escapar deles, foi quando ele sentiu um baque forte na nuca mas mesmo assim ele não desmaiou. Mas seu corpo já não lhe obedecia mais. Arrastado sem cuidado algum ele viu o chão ir passando por debaixo dele. Ele deve ter sido colocado no vagão de uma carroça pois ele então viu madeira alinhada abaixo dele e então, a escuridão. Eles fecharam a porta e tudo começou à balançar fazendo um barulho infernal.

Ele sabia que perdia mais e mais sangue a cada momento. Seu corpo foi ficando gelado e ele sentiu a vida deixar seu corpo...devagar mas constantemente.

Suas pálpebras subiam e desciam, enquanto ele lutava para se manter acordado.

Ele não sabia quando mas em dado momento a escuridão o tomou.

Quando despertou, Legolas começou à tossir. Um gosto horrível e sua boca fez seus sentidos retornarem violentamente. Ele abriu os olhos azuis e respirando profundamente, olhou à sua volta.

-Calma! - Uma mulher empurrou-o pelo peito para deitar-se novamente.

Ela estava suja e sua feição era mal-humorada. Legolas olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em uma cama. Sua perna estava enrolada por curativo. Ele estava em uma tenda e pela claridade que entrava, já era dia.

Quando tentou se levantar novamente, ela veio para impedi-lo mas Legolas a empurrou e desceu da cama. Foi quando sentiu algo preso à seu tornozelo e foi de rosto para o chão. Ele estava algemado pelo pé.

-Socorro! - A mulher gritou.

Dois homens entraram depressa, pelo jeito já esperando à entrada e com violência, colocaram o elfo de volta à cama.

Um deles sacou a faca:

-Tente reagir novamente...elfo, e você sangrará.

O homem não tirou a lâmina que doía do pescoço pálido e Legolas percebeu que ele esperava sua resposta. Ele consentiu e lentamente, a faca se afastou de sua carne. O local ardia e ele percebeu que fora cortado.

Os próximos dias passaram o mais lentamente quanto possível. Legolas não podia fazer nada e ninguém lhe respondia porque ele fora capturado. Após verificar que ele começava à se curar, como todo elfo o processo era mais rápido do que para um humano, ele não era mais permitido à ficar na cama. Legolas fora algemado à um poste no meio da tenda e a posição era desconfortável, fazendo com que praticamente tudo doesse em seu corpo. Os Haradrim entravam e saíam da tenda ignorando-o completamente. Eles também não o alimentavam, até que Legolas percebeu que eles criaram uma rotina em lhe permitir que comesse alguma coisa a cada dois dias. Talvez eles quisessem mantê-lo fraco durante a viagem para que não houvesse como escapar.

Finalmente, depois de talvez duas semanas de viagens e acampamentos, eles chegaram à cidade dos homens. O lugar era imundo, as pessoas em geral hostis e de mal caráter. Legolas voltou-se para os Valar se perguntando porque estava ali, o que fizera para merecer ter caído nas mãos de homens como aqueles.

Eles entraram em um túnel. Lá o líder de sua expedição conversou com um homem sujo que olhou para Legolas com satisfação, e o príncipe sentiu-se subitamente como uma ovelha sendo comercializada. O homem se aproximou e com suas mãos imundas agarrou-o pela mandíbula, virando seu rosto de um lado para o outro, examinando o 'produto'. Legolas se desvencilhou furioso, prometendo mentalmente que o mataria quando estivesse saindo de lá. Sua rebeldia lhe rendeu um tapa no rosto que ardeu furiosamente, mas o príncipe não desviou seu olhar.

Conforme ele desconfiava, os homens negociaram-no em dinheiro e o imundo seria seu novo dono. Legolas encarou a terrível realidade de ser um escravo.

Seu dono possuía muito mais homens do que aqueles que coletavam escravos. Lá ele foi algemado nas mãos e nos pés, e Legolas percebeu que seria quase impossível escapar dali. Ele foi empurrado e quando caía, era chutado e arrastado pelos túneis e cavernas. O ar cada vez mais raro e ele imaginou se um elfo poderia sobreviver em lugar tão obscuro.

Quando desceram o que parecia ser vários andares abaixo da terra, ele finalmente viu quem completara aquele serviço. Dezenas ou centenas de homens, mulheres, anões trabalhavam com picaretas, aumentando as cavernas. Eles estavam cavando aquele lugar.

As pessoas mal ousavam olhar para o recém-chegado. Elas estavam maltrapilhas e algumas pessoas quase sem roupas e Legolas sentiu pena delas. Até mesmo os anões, que ele pouco simpatizava, estavam submissos, tristes e pela primeira vez Legolas olhou para eles com interesse. A escravidão os derrotara. Parecia impossível, mas os anões que ele encontrara foram a prova.

Deveriam haver outros. Ele ouvia o barulho de correntes atrás de si, e eles caminhavam como ele, com a corrente presa de um pé à outro dificultando a caminhada.

Finalmente Legolas foi jogado no chão. Suas algemas das mãos foram soltas mas não a dos pés. Uma outra corrente, presa à parede teve sua ponta envolvendo seu pescoço. Ele não poderia sair dali.

-Agora trabalhem elfos. - Um dos homens disse.

Surpreso, Legolas olhou para trás.

Seu queixo caiu. Bem ao seu lado outro homem colocava a coleira no pescoço de ninguém mais nem menos que Elladan. O Noldor estava num estado muito pior que ele. Elladan deve ter sido mais difícil de capturar. Ele tinha cortes no rosto, mais outros no braço além da flechada que legolas vira, cortes nas pernas e tronco e mais tarde ele viu que às suas costas haviam horríveis marcas de chicotadas. Um olho do elfo estava praticamente irreconhecível, de tão inchado, e o outro estava preto.

Quando percebeu que era observado, Elladan virou o rosto envergonhado. Legolas notou e virou-se para ficar quase de costas ao outro elfo. Eles pegaram suas picaretas e começaram a trabalhar. Talvez por serem novos ali, os homens ficavam bem próximos, observando-os.

Ele sentia o corpo todo doer, já no começo do trabalho, mas não iria parar. Legolas pretendia se portar bem por alguns dias para que eles confiassem mais nele, e então tentaria fugir.

Por um momento ele olhou em volta, disfarçadamente e pensou se as forças de seu pai não seriam mais úteis ali, libertando escravos do que concentrando milênios num desperdício de guerra contra sua própria raça.

Então ele ouviu o barulho de chicote soar no ar. Ele endureceu, esperando que fosse sentir a dor porque se distraiu enquanto trabalhava mas percebeu que não era com ele. Quando voltou-se, Elladan tremia, procurando segurar-se na parede para não cair.

Suas costas sangravam um pouco.

-Ei, parem com isso! -Legolas gritou.

Desta vez a chicotada foi mesmo direcionada a ele. Como aquilo ardia. Legolas apertou os dentes para não emitir som algum, e voltou a trabalhar.

-Isso... Cale essa boca elfo. - Um dos carcereiros disse.

Então ele ouviu outra chicotada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Legolas arremessou sua picareta e a ponta entrou bem na testa do Haradrim que chicoteara Elladan pela segunda vez.

O ódio do companheiro do humano estava estampado em sua face. Ele viu o amigo cair, morto na hora e então se voltou para Legolas.

O príncipe viu sua vida passar à sua frente, enquanto se preparava para o pior.

-Pare! - Elladan gritou. - Eu não pedi que me defendesse.

O homem se aproximou e parou em frente à Legolas.

-Você matou meu amigo... O que me impede agora que eu mate o seu?

-Ele não é meu amigo.

-É mesmo? - O homem sorriu malicioso. - Então você não vai se importar que eu faça isso.

E sem hesitar ele deixou seus dedos deslizarem bem sobre o mais recente corte aberto pelo chicote.

-Pare! - Legolas gritou.

Em volta deles a maioria havia parado de trabalhar. Ninguém nunca reagira contra os maus-tratos. Mas ali também nunca houve elfos, criatura resistentes e livres, que dificilmente aceitam serem comandadas. Em alguns escravos a esperança deu uma pontada em seus corações.

Legolas avançou mas a corrente em seu pescoço o parou dolorosamente, e o ar foi fechado repentinamente, sufocando-o. Legolas tossiu bastante. O homem ainda sorria para ele. Então ele levou o dedo devagar até o braço de Elladan, e tentou enfiar a ponta em outro corte.

Desta vez o cotovelo de Elladan voou bem no nariz do homem e quebrou-se na hora. O sangue começou à escorrer e o Haradrim já estava tonto, mas então Elladan virou-se e lhe deu uma cabeçada, fazendo com que o humano desmaiasse de vez.

Não havia um só carrasco ali. As pessoas murmuravam admiradas. Legolas e Elladan olharam em volta e algumas lhe sorriram, outras pessoas lhe fizeram uma reverência.

-Ah que ótimo, estamos aqui presos com anões. - Elladan reclamou.

-Fale baixo, eles estão na mesma situação que nós. - Legolas ralhou com ele.

-Não recebem menos do que merecem. Seu pai fez bem em trancar anões em seus calabouços.

-Como você ouviu falar disso?

-Da mesma forma como vocês parecem saber tudo o que acontece em Rivendell.

Legolas franziu a testa. Pelo que ele soubesse Glorfindel jamais fora descoberto mas o matador de Balrog era a única fonte de informação já que não concordava com Elrond e tornara-se espião para eles. Será que havia alguém próximo à seu pai que também os traísse?

Ele viu Elladan ler-lhe os pensamentos. Um sorriso horrível apareceu naquele que antes era um rosto perfeito e atraente. Seus dentes e lábios estavam cheios de sangue.

Após algum momento, a paz acabou. Novos carcereiros vinham fazendo sua ronda quando viram um colega morto com uma picareta na cabeça, e um outro sangrando e caído no chão. Eles logo perceberam quem foram os responsáveis e avançaram em direção aos elfos.

-Eu sabia que não se podia confiar neles! - Disse um.

-Eu sei! - Disse outro. - Eles são feiticeiros! Malignos! O chefe jamais deveria ter comprado elfos para trabalhar aqui. Estamos condenados embaixo da terra com essas criaturas.

Antes que as coleiras fossem tiradas, Legolas e Elladan teve suas mãos algemadas primeiro. Legolas sentiu que o homem que o tocava tremia e sorriu satisfeito. Então esses homens ignoravam sobre o que os elfos realmente eram. Era bom que tivessem medo deles, talvez pudesse tirar vantagem disso.

Legolas e Elladan foram levados de volta para cima, mas não foram para fora, antes da saída eles foram empurrados à outro corredor escuro. Legolas então ouviu um baque, bem próximo a si e quando olhou viu que Elladan havia caído no chão.

Novos homens foram chamados e então o Noldor foi carregado, inconsciente enquanto Legolas continuava a ser empurrado. Ele olhou para o outro elfo ligeiramente preocupado. Elladan estava muito mal. Ele talvez tivera carrascos piores do que os dele ou, como ele achava mais provável, o Noldor reagira durante toda a viagem e por isso viera apanhando desde a floresta até ali.

Ele entraram em uma sala de terra onde o homem que os comprara estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira. Legolas jamais desejou tanto matar alguém e novamente refez sua promessa:

-Imagino que vocês tenham sido desobedientes? - O homem perguntou soltando uma baforada de seu cachimbo. - Por isso foram trazidos à minha presença.

Legolas não respondeu e olhou para Elladan, inerte à seus pés.

-Acorde o outro. Onde já se viu? Escravo meu fazendo-me perder o tempo.

Os empregados sacudiram Elladan com violência e até gritaram, mas o elfo continuou inconsciente.

O chefe de todos se aproximou lentamente, soltando mais baforadas e Legolas ficou tenso. A frieza no olhar dele mostrava que eles haviam caído em maus lençóis, ao mesmo tempo que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

O Haradrim agachou-se ao lado do corpo do Noldor, então sem mais delongas ele arranhou o corte criador por chicotes nas costas do elfo e ele despertou com um grito estrangulado. Legolas mais do que depressa chutou o homem, para impedi-lo de continuar mas sabia mesmo antes disso que tinha sido um erro. O homem caiu sem tirar os olhos do elfo loiro. Não havia nada ali, raiva, ira, nada...

-Levante-se elfo. - Ele comandou.

Ofegante, Elladan apoiou-se de joelhos e mãos no chão. Depois devagar, foi levantando-se. Legolas olhou-o e viu que qualquer movimento do corpo era um tormento para o outro. Ele podia quase sentir a dor do outro também.

-Muito bem, - o chefe sorriu. Um sorriso sem vida. - Aqui está o castigo de vocês: vocês devem dormir um com o outro.

Elladan até se endireitou depois do que ouviu.

Sem querer Legolas procurou o olhar do outro elfo e este já estava olhando para ele.

-Nem pensar. - Legolas disse. E sentiu um golpe em sua cabeça que quase lhe tirou a consciência.

-Bem...eu queria um...show, um entretenimento para depois do horário de trabalho mas como este aqui não parece estar em condições de trabalhar duro, - o odioso homem disse indicando Elladan, - eu quero então seguir com o que eu tinha planejado somente para a noite. Nada me satisfaria mais a curiosidade do que saber como seria ver as criaturas mais puras em um ato tão impuro...

Elladan e Legolas o encarava como se fosse matar o homem. Ele olhou de um para outro para depois soltar uma gargalhada.

-Está bem, vocês precisam de persuasão. - Ele tirou uma adaga de sua bota e aproximou a lâmina ao pescoço de Legolas:

-Você fará o que mandei, - disse à Elladan, - ou senão eu mato este aqui.

-Pode matá-lo. - Elladan disse dando os ombros.

O homem finalmente pareceu sentir algo. Ficou desconcertado e olhou para seus empregados.

-Eles pareciam estar prestes à duelar quando os encontramos, senhor. - Um deles respondeu.

-Ora, ora. Então nem tudo é pureza e luz no mundo dos elfos hein? Eu realmente não sei de tudo do mundo de vocês...

Ele se afastou, andando para cá e para lá pensativo.

Legolas não pode deixar de se sentir desapontado. Se a situação tivesse sido reversa, ele teria defendido Elladan. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão: os elfos de Mirkwood eram realmente, melhores do que os de Rivendell.

Novamente como se lesse seus pensamentos, Elladan aproximou seu rosto ao dele e sussurrou:

-Ele quer ver isso mais do que tudo. Ele jamais mataria você. Aonde mais ele acharia outro elfo? Somos difíceis de capturar.

Legolas estudou-o por alguns instantes. Talvez tivesse se enganado.

Os elfos então viram o chefe cochichar com seus serventes e os três saíram.

-Eu conheço os elfos mais do que vocês imaginam, - o odioso homem disse.

Em poucos minutos eles ouviram o barulho de correntes. Os três homens voltaram com uma mulher algemada. Ela estava horrivelmente magra. O olhar dela cruzou-se com o de Legolas. Havia súplica e dor neles.

-Deem a mim o que eu quero. - O Haradrim comandou.

-O que vai fazer...?

Legolas mal terminou a pergunta e a adaga do homem passou pelo pescoço dela.

-Não! - Legolas e Elladan gritaram em desespero.

Os olhos dela se desviaram de Legolas, olhando para o nada, então se viraram para cima. Suas pálpebras abriram e fecharam, uma, duas vezes, então seu corpo foi ao chão.

Os olhos de Legolas se encheram de lágrimas. Ele jamais vira uma crueldade tão desnecessária e finalmente temeu aquele homem. Ele era louco. Só poderia ser. Não havia escapatória dali, eles só poderiam desejar uma morte mais rápido e para isso deveriam reagir. Sem pensar, ele correu o mais rápido que as correntes permitiram e tentou atacar o líder daqueles malditos homens mais foi segurado pelos carcereiros. Usando o punhal da adaga, o Haradrim acertou o rosto de Legolas e ele caiu, tonto. Quando deu por si ele se levantou.

Finalmente percebeu que os homens haviam saído e voltado com uma nova vítima! Era uma menina, desta vez. Mais jovem ainda que a outra, com apenas quatorze anos talvez.

-Não! Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa! - Ele pediu.

O homem ainda não tinha apontado a adaga para a menina mas fizera menção em fazê-lo. Ele estudou então Elladan por um momento e Legolas olhou para o elfo com urgência. Elladan o encarou derrotado, e foi a primeira vez em sua vida que Legolas viu seu rival demonstrar alguma coisa. Elladan então olhou para o homem e consentiu.

O Haradrim ainda estudou-os mais um pouco, perdido em seus pensamentos. Então com um aceno de cabeça, a menina foi levada para fora dali.

Legolas respirou aliviado mas no instante seguinte sentiu-se sufocar com o que viria à seguir. Ele não ousou olhar para Elladan e o outro parecia sentir-se da mesma forma. Os outros homens voltaram e fecharam a entrada com um pano. Legolas sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Finalmente eles se viraram um para o outro. Legolas já o olhava quando conheceu o lado tímido do Noldor. Elladan o olhou fracamente, desviando o olhar constantemente. Para ajudar, ele deu dois passos, ficando muito próximo ao outro e pode sentir o calor que emanava do príncipe de Rivendell.

Parecendo encontrar dificuldade, Elladan ergueu seus olhos e Legolas sustentou o olhar. Então suspirando profundamente, Legolas aproximou seus lábios aos de Elladan e eles se encostaram.

O beijo foi cauteloso e frio. Legolas fechou os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso em gostar do gosto que sentiu. Ele foi com cuidado pois os lábios carnudos de Elladan, tão diferentes do dele continha diversos cortes. Quando o Noldor respondeu à seu beijo, ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, encontrando um inesperado pequeno prazer na tarefa.

Eles se afastaram para respirar e desta vez Elladan o encarava como sempre o fizera, destemido e intensamente. Então foi o elfo moreno quem recomeçou o beijo novamente, mas agora ele envolveu Legolas com os dois braços em volta de seu ombro, puxando-o para perto de si.

Legolas tremia e se amaldiçoava por fazer isso. Como se suas mãos tivessem vidas próprias, elas entrelaçaram Elladan pela cintura e o envolveu. A rigidez do corpo do espadachim trouxe jatos de desejo que percorreram o arqueiro da cabeça aos pés e dando a volta novamente. Eles começaram a respirar mais forte, e o beijo ficou mais intenso, desesperado.

Os homens riam baixinho em apreciação e Legolas sentiu novamente a revolta que parecia vir de seu estômago. Elladan parecia sentir-se da mesma forma pois seus músculos se enrijeceram ainda mais naquela hora.

Elladan quebrou o beijo e Legolas percebeu que aquilo o incomodou um pouco. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Como se esperasse um sinal, Elladan mantinha a ponta dos dedos em sua túnica. Legolas consentiu e Elladan começou à desabotoá-lo. Não era uma tarefa difícil, com a luta na captura, Legolas perdera dois botões deixando sua túnica semiaberta. Ele fez o mesmo por Elladan, e a dele não possuía botão algum. Ele apenas puxou a túnica por sobre os ombros. Quando a de Legolas caiu ele por sua vez jogou a túnica de Elladan ao chão. Então ao mesmo tempo, cada um tirou sua camisa de baixo.

Sem tirarem os olhos um do outro, como se aquilo fosse um suporte de força, eles desamarraram os cabelos lentamente, fazendo-os cair sobre as laterais dos rostos.

Legolas nunca havia parado para pensar ou reparar no quanto Elladan era atraente. Mesmo com sua beleza escondida pelos ferimentos, ele se lembrava muito bem das belas sobrancelhas arqueadas, o olhar gelado cinzento que mostrava sua autoconfiança extrema, os lábios carnudos e mandíbula bem definida. Os cabelos que quando limpos brilhavam tantos que quase pareciam azuis. Agora ele via ainda mais, o peito alto, estufado, os braços musculosos, a barriga firme com linhas delineando a dureza dela. Então ele percebeu que Elladan o observava vivamente e ruborizou. Ele desviou o olhar sem querer mais saber se o outro o observava, e começou à desatar os nós de sua calça. Ele tirou suas boas e deslizou a última peça até que caísse no chão, e foi lá mesmo que manteve seus olhos.

Ele viu os pés, nus de Elladan se aproximarem à passos firmes mas não ergueu seus olhos. Ele estava paralisado agora, não sabia como prosseguir.

Foi quando ele sentiu os dedos do outro erguerem seu rosto pelo queixo.

Elladan pela primeira vez sorriu para ele. Legolas ficou encarando-o como um menino assustado e então se lembrou do motivo pela qual não poderia fugir daquilo. Aqueles loucos iriam matar vários escravos se ele reagisse novamente e ele sabia disso pela forma como o homem dera cabo de uma moça tão inocente e com tanta frieza.

Relembrar dos inocentes lá fora foi bom para ele. Reforçou sua decisão em continuar, pois ao ver Elladan se revelar para ele todo e qualquer pensamento parecia ter desaparecido.

Então ele percebeu que estava envergonhado porque Elladan estava fazendo ele sentir certas coisas.

Elladan foi ao chão e levou Legolas com ele. Os dois retomaram ao beijo e isso fazia Legolas desejá-lo ainda mais. Os lábios de Elladan eram tão quentes, tão cheios. Legolas ofegou e agarrou o outro pela nuca, então Elladan aumentou a intensidade, abraçando Legolas nas costas e apertando-o contra si. O contato de pele com pele tinha um efeito elétrico entre eles e ambos agiram ainda com mais paixão depois de se sentirem.

Elladan deixou os lábios finos de Legolas para percorrer os seus pelo pescoço pálido, o peito alto, a barriga plana... Legolas deixou escapar um gemido e estrangulou-o quase que imediatamente, mas não há tempo. Era horrível mostrar à aquele que ele cresceu acreditando ser seu inimigo que ele poderia lhe dar prazer.

Elladan tomou a excitação de Legolas nos lábios e deslizou-o boca adentro. Legolas mordeu seu punho para manter-se quieto, mas ao abaixar os olhos viu que Elladan o observava e quase que sua vergonha conseguiu mandar todo o prazer embora. Mas ele voltou mais do que depressa pois o Noldor parecia saber como administrá-lo e em breve Legolas estava ofegante, massageando a cabeça de Elladan e pressionando-o de vez em quanto contra ele mesmo.

Então o príncipe de Rivendell se afastou e foi quase um choque para Legolas, perder aquele prazer como ele nunca sentira antes tão repentinamente:

-Está bom ir assim até o fim? - A voz de Elladan indagou.

-Você sabe que não. - O chefe respondeu.

Elladan voltou ao que estava fazendo e se aquilo era possível, Legolas sentiu o prazer aumentar. Ele deixou escapar um gemido, depois outro, era como se Elladan estivesse em poder de seu corpo e não ele mesmo.

O Noldor novamente parou o que estava fazendo e desta vez se deitou por sobre Legolas. Ele aproximou seus lábios da orelha do outro, chupando a pontinha, uma área erógena nos elfos. Mas Legolas não sabia disso e a surpresa o fez mover os quadris para frente, fazendo Elladan rir baixinho.

-Você deve me tomar. - Elladan sussurrou. E Legolas percebeu porque ele viera tão perto de seu ouvido: para que os homens não o ouvisse.

-Não, você está muito machucado. - Legolas retrucou.

-Não discuta e faça.

-Não eu...

Mas Elladan não deu escolha para Legolas e se posicionou sobre suas mãos e joelhos no chão. Legolas não conseguiu respirar ao ver a cena à sua frente. Elladan era lindo.

-Elladan...

O elfo não se moveu.

-Eu não quero...posso fazer isso.

Elladan não respondeu.

Legolas olhou para os homens. O chefe estava furioso com sua pausa:

-Vá logo ou trarei um novo escravo e o matarei somente para minha diversão.

O príncipe engoliu seco e se posicionou atrás do outro elfo. Ele sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo e a pouca raiva que tinha pelo Noldor, ou que ele foi ensinado à ter desapareceu ali e jamais voltaria. Seu coração estava com Elladan e ele só conseguia sentir compaixão, pena e preocupação pelo outro. Ele decidiu agir depressa já que sua excitação estava indo embora a cada segundo. E penetrou o outro com todo o cuidado que pode, em sua inexperiência.

A cabeça de Elladan levantou mas não houve som algum, nem de dor e infelizmente, nem de prazer. Legolas não sabia o que o outro deveria estar sentindo e imaginou se fosse somente dor. Ele se moveu devagar e cautelosamente.

Amaldiçoando à si mesmo, ele já começou à sentir prazer novamente. E foi quando também Elladan gemeu pela primeira vez. Ele tentou analisar no fundo de sua mente se o som era de prazer ou se Elladan sentia ainda mais dor além de seus ferimentos, mas quase todo seu ser estava dominado pelo êxtase que era estar dentro do elfo. Ele tentava manter o prazer controlado, tentava sentir o menos possível mas não era assim, a cada estocada ele parecia duplicar e triplicar e Legolas não podia evitar apertar os quadris do outro. Assim como não pode evitar o ritmo acelerar.

Ele ouviu risadas ao longe mas agora nada conseguia impedi-lo. Ele queria ir até o fim. Seu lado animal dominou-o e ele se tornou mais violento. Sua vontade era uma mas seu corpo fazia outra coisa. Então ele ouviu os gemidos de Elladan e eles definitivamente não eram de dor e ele se tornou ainda mais louco. Eles continuaram nesse ritmo frenético até que Elladan jogou os cabeços para trás, fazendo-os escorrer por suas costas e seu gemido virou um grito.

Legolas sentiu-se ser apertado várias vezes e ficou impossível continuar. Um prazer arrebatador tomou conta dele e Legolas fechou os olhos com força, mal contendo seus gemidos. Tudo pareceu ficar escuro por um instante e ele acreditou ter saído de seu corpo por algum tempo. Ele caiu por sobre Elladan, sem conseguir evitar. Suas pernas simplesmente perderam as forças mas assim que se recuperou ele tirou seu peso do outro.

Ele estava feliz, e grato. Ele aguardou Elladan, que também se deitara, olhar para ele mas o Noldor não se virava.

-Elladan? - Ele chamou.

Preocupado ele se levantou para chacoalhar o elfo pelo ombro, então percebeu que ele havia dormido. Ou desmaiado.

Legolas olhou para os homens com ódio:

-Estão satisfeitos agora?

-Por enquanto. - Disse o líder. - Vocês dois, fiquem na porta vigiando-os. Mas deixe-os dormir. - E saiu com o outro.

Legolas vestiu sua calça depressa e juntou a túnica dele e a de de Elladan para cobrir o outro. Ele ergueu o elfo para trazer sua cabeça à seu peito, então ficou observando-o dormindo profundamente. Legolas acariciou sua face e tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que caíra. Ele observou o peito estufado subir e descer em sono profundo. Demorou ainda algumas horas para que ele também, exausto, adormecesse.

Na manhã seguinte, talvez, Legolas não sabia que horas eram e se sequer era o dia seguinte, ele despertou e foi com surpresa que viu Elladan observando-o. No mesmo instante, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante, o Noldor se desvencilhou dele e se levantou. Ele ficou tonto e quase caiu de volta, mas foi amparado por Legolas.

-Calma Elladan, você está fraco.

-Eu não preciso que você me ajude, Mirkwood.

Legolas franziu a testa. Ele imaginou que depois do que eles fizeram Elladan, assim como ele, iria esquecer as diferenças.

-Aqui não somos inimigos.

-Nem tampouco somos amigos. Você acha que eu quis o que fizemos?

Legolas manteve o rosto passivo, o máximo quanto pode mas as palavras doeram. Ele sabia que a situação fora horrível mas ele fora dormir satisfeito e até feliz, sentindo algo indescritível por Elladan e depois de tantos anos de ódios, mortes e desavenças ele finalmente se livrara do peso de ter que odiar Elladan, ter que se vingar de Rivendell. Às vezes podia-se pensar que era possível se sentir de uma forma e achar que os outros também sentiriam o mesmo, não era bem assim.

-Perdoe-me... - Ele disse.

Elladan se desvencilhou dele com brusquidão. Legolas ainda pousou novamente a mão em seu ombro até ouvir:

-Não me toque!

Legolas mordeu os lábios, machucado por dentro. Ele observava as costas de Elladan. Agora as túnicas caíram e ele podia ver bem as marcas de chicote nas costas do outro:

-Por que bateram tanto em você?

-Por que eu corri. Eles pegaram você mas eu corri e o chicote era para eu ser laçado por eles que vinham de cavalo. Então em cada acampamento em escapava de novo e por isso cheguei aqui assim. Você nem reagiu, como eu imaginava.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você são covardes.

Estupefado, legolas mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Como é que é?

-Vocês, Mirkwood são covardes. Nós lutamos como podemos, não desistirmos até a morte, agora vocês observam de longe, não atacam à não ser que seja pelas costas.

Seria possível que Elladan estava se referindo à noite anterior? 'De costas'... A cabeça de Legolas dava voltas e ele mal podia acreditar no que ouvia, se bem que Elladan foi quem mais sofrera e talvez estivesse revoltado.

Os homens voltaram, interrompendo qualquer outra tentativa de discussão que quisessem ter. Mesmo que fosse para brigarem, Legolas adoraria ter continuado a discussão. Ele viu Elladan vestir sua calça e pela primeira vez reparou que eles eram do mesmo tamanho, pois ele havia se confundido e vestia a calça do outro. De tão atormentando que o Noldor estava, ele não notou a diferença.

Na saída foi dado meio pão para cada um e um pote minúsculo com água, e eles tiveram que ir comendo a caminho do trabalho que os esperava.

Para evitar o que havia acontecido, Legolas recebeu uma picareta que assim como seu pescoço, também estava presa à parede por uma corrente e também ficou à boa distância de Elladan.

Ele trabalhou com energia renovada, não estava bem descansado mas melhor que na véspera.

Seu olhar constantemente se voltara para Elladan que batalhava não muito distante dele. Então ele viu. Tentando disfarçar, lentamente, Elladan olhou para ele e ao perceber que Legolas já o observava, virou depressa.

Seria possível que o outro estivesse também sentindo o mesmo que ele? E o que ele estava sentindo por Elladan?

Legolas viu Elladan olhá-los mais outras vezes, e teve quase certeza que toda a discussão que tiveram pela manhã fora uma mentira. Ele podia sentir de longe a preocupação com o pai...o irmão... a irmã... Espera um pouco. O que estava acontecendo? Como ele sabia dos sentimentos de Elladan?

Ele olhou para o elfo novamente e viu o elfo virar o rosto depressa, mas não a tempo. A menina do dia anterior estava bem próxima e ele sorriu para ela. Legolas soltou um suspiro aliviado, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido a ela também, caso ele tivesse se rebelado.

Enquanto não pudessem fugir, ele obedeceria tudo o que pedissem dele sem pestanejar. Ele havia caído nas mãos do pior inimigo que já encontrara até hoje.

Os dias e semanas foram passando, Legolas não sabia quanto tempo. Elladan o evitava.

Eles dormiam em cinco homens em uma minúscula cela e não era permitido que Elladan e Legolas compartilhassem da mesma. Legolas encorajava seus companheiros e logo todos gostavam dele. Os elfos ainda eram a chama de esperança para aquelas pessoas ali.

Legolas dividia até a cela com um anão. Ele nem se deu conta de que desgostava de sua raça. A escravidão o despiu de qualquer orgulho bobo e preconceito mais do que depressa. Seu nome era Gimli e ele era muito engraçado. Uma boa alma, nobre e humilde e ele também disse que nem sempre fora assim. Gimli não abaixara a cabeça para a escravidão e só falava em fugir. Ele estava ali já à seis anos, talvez mais mas sua fé não abalava nunca. Segundo ele, seu pai, Glóin, jamais deixaria de procurá-lo e até Legolas sabia da capacidade dos anões em abrirem buracos e que o subterrâneo da terra era a especialidade deles.

-Então você acha que seu pai chegará por um buraco na parede? - Legolas indagou o mais sério possível mas achando a ideia toda muito engraçada.

-Ele já me disse, Mestre Elfo: se algum dia você desaparecesse eu só pararia de lhe procurar quando encontrasse suas carcaças. Ninguém consegue matar Gimli, filho de Glóin. É o que ele dizia. Ele achava que somente um batalhão de Orcs poderia dar cabo de mim, e se isso acontecesse meu corpo mutilado continuaria lá. Ou seja, meu grande Pai continua me procurando.

-Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso. Imagino que meu pai não vá desistir tão fácil.

-Há.

Legolas se virou depressa. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Numa cela bem distante ele viu Elladan sentado, segurando as grades em frente à si.

-Duvidas de meu pai Elladan? - Ele perguntou divertido. Mal contendo a empolgação que Elladan tenha lhe dirigido a palavra, bem não uma palavra de verdade mas alguma coisa.

-Se seu pai não usar seu sumiço como desculpa para atacar Rivendell, então ele enviará um ou outro soldado numa busca mas em breve irá desistir.

Legolas não podia negar que começara à sentir algo forte por Elladan, algo que ele não poderia confessar nem à si mesmo pelo medo que aquilo estava lhe trazendo, mas ouvi-lo falar assim de seu pai não era agradável.

-Eu ainda não disse nada sobre o sábio, poderoso, melhor curandeiro de Arda, o Lorde Elrond então por favor, pense antes de falar do meu está bem?

Mesmo com a distância e escuridão ele pode ver a ira nos olhos do Noldor.

-Meu pai é um bom homem. Ele adotou um homem, ele cura quem quer que chegue lá, ele dá exílio a quem quer que esteja perambulando ou esteja sem lar. O que o seu faz à não ser se esconder cada vez mais de Dol Guldur para debaixo da terra.

Legolas olhou de soslaio para o anão à seu lado. Se Gimli soubesse quem ele era, então talvez o anão não ficasse tão ansioso em continuar a amizade com ele.

Realmente o anão já o olhava levemente desconfiado. Legolas ignorou-o.

-Elladan por favor, me perdoe.

Ele aguardou com esperança, mas Elladan não falou mais com ele naquela noite e nos dias seguintes.

Ele não sabia à quanto tempo já estava lá. A cada dia que passava ele sentia-se grato e aliviado de não ter precisado ter feito nada além de trabalhar nas minas.

Foi então que ele viu sua passagem para fora.

Sem poder acreditar no que via, Legolas esfregou os olhos. Primeiramente ele achou engraçado que Gimli conversava com a parede, e que como ele já desconfiava o anão estava ficando maluco por estar ali à tanto tempo, mas então ele viu uma cabeça. A cabeça possuía barba como a dele e como todos os anões usavam, e então Legolas se perguntou se Gimli via um fantasma e ele compartilhava da mesma visão.

Mas havia à volta de Gimli outros que também olhavam e só podia significar uma coisa: Gimli tinha razão e seu pai realmente abrira um buraco na parede.

Legolas olhou em volta e se lembrou de uma grande pedra que vira de relance quando chegara ali pela primeira vez, mas nem ligara e só agora seu subconsciente lhe trazia a informação de volta pois ele agora precisava dela.

Legolas olhou para Elladan mas este trabalhava furioso e acertando a parede com força. Era melhor não tentar atrair a atenção do elfo levantando a voz, e resolveu agir sozinho. Ele usou a picareta sem muita força nas pedras, e o golpe seguinte era certeiro e no mesmo lugar em sua própria corrente, com a pontaria que ele tinha sendo um elfo arqueiro.

Em pouco tempo a corrente se desfez e ele continuou fingindo que trabalhava. Mas a cada batida, ele dava um passo para o lado.

Não demoraria muito, ele sabia mas quando um dos empregados o viu ele repetiu o mesmo ato como no dia em que ele chegou. A picareta voou pelo ar acertando o homem no pescoço. O sangue jorrou e por sorte o local de acerto impediu o vilão de gritar por socorro. Não haviam outros ali. Legolas fizera um bom papel de escravo obediente. Eles sempre voltavam ali, mas agora também partiam, deixando os escravos dessa sessão livres por alguns minutos como todo o resto. Nos primeiros dias eles ficavam em volta dos elfos como urubus.

Legolas correu até a entrada daquela parte e girou a pedra. Ele usou toda sua força e por isso ela se moveu devagar. O único motivo pela qual ele conseguiu foi porque a rocha era redonda, senão ele jamais teria conseguido fechar a entrada.

Ele correu até Elladan que já o observava estupefado. Com golpes rápidos e certeiros, ele soltou a coleira de Elladan que ainda tinha um pedaço de corrente presa à seu pescoço.

-Mas o que? - Elladan perguntou.

Legolas somente apontou em direção à Glóin, que já saía de seu buraco e depois dele, um, dois, três...quinze! Quinze anões apareceram do buraco e sorriam alegremente para Gimli.

Até que Legolas ouviu:

-...filho de Thranduil?

O mundo desabou na cabeça do príncipe e ele ouviu Elladan rir. Ele se virou furioso para o elfo, e o Noldor bateu em seu ombro:

-Eu lhe disse que todos odeiam seu pai Legolas. Por que ele salvaria o filho daquele que o trancou em seu calabouço quando pode se vingar e deixá-lo aqui? Meu pai deu até abrigo aos anões, não temos nada contra eles.

Legolas conhecia o coração de Gimli e sabia que não seria deixado para trás. Mas lhe incomodava pensar que talvez Elladan quisesse largá-lo ali.

-Você... você faria isso? - Legolas não conseguiu se conter.

-Vamos. Precisamos libertar quantas pessoas conseguirmos.

Foi mais rápido do que imaginavam. Os anões tinham ferramentas ótimas para cortar correntes, e soltou os escravos pelo pescoço mesmo. Apenas Legolas e Elladan ficaram andando como cães com guia. Todos foram sendo passados pelo buraco até que chegou a vez de Elladan e Legolas.

-Eu vou querer um agradecimento pessoal de seu pai, - Glóin cruzou os braços.

Legolas sorriu sem jeito e consentiu. Ele ouviu Elladan rir atrás dele e entrou no buraco. Depois foi a vez de Elladan e então Glóin, por último, colocou bombas no caminho.

A passagem foi difícil. O caminho era tão longo que Legolas só podia imaginar que demoraram-se anos para que chegassem até ali.

Então eles ouviram os homens que vinham em seu encalce.

-Apressem-se! Eu vou explodir as bombas! - Glóin gritou e Legolas passou o recado à frente, o que foi passado verbalmente a todos os outros, chegando até os primeiros da fila.

Glóin começou as explosões e eles ouviram as vozes dos homens, desesperados enquanto eram queimados vivos. Isso impediria qualquer um de entrar ali e para dar a volta certamente os faria perder todos os escravos.

Finalmente em liberdade, Gimli esticou a mão para Legolas:

-Seu pai tem uma péssima fama, mas foi uma honra conhecer seu filho e saber que Mirkwood ainda será amistosa ao notar-se quem será o herdeiro.

-Foi uma honra ter como meu primeiro amigo Anão... o melhor de todos.

Glóin já sorria, claramente tendo perdoado Legolas por ter um pai assim. Mas Legolas viu a forma como ele tratava Elladan com todo respeito e gratidão. Ele ouviu até o anão dizer que em breve faria uma 'visitinha' à Elrond e viu o grau de intimidade entre eles.

As pessoas sabiam para onde fugir, infelizmente era uma mistura tão grande de raças e regiões ali reunidas que cada um teria de seguir em um grupo pequeno para sua casa. Mas apenas os elfos eram apenas em dois.

Legolas e Elladan correram com toda a velocidade que suas forças permitiram.

Eles correram o dia inteiro e a noite toda. Descansaram pela terceira noite no topo de árvores, cada um em uma embora Legolas tenha querido ficar próximo à Elladan, dormindo com ele como ele já fizera uma vez.

Os dois também se banhavam separadamente e Legolas mal podia acreditar que alguma vez eles já foram íntimos, dado a distância que havia entre eles. Ele se lamentava em perceber, pela forma como seu olhar procurava o outro e ao menos uma parte de seu pensamento estava sempre no Noldor... que ele estava apaixonado.

Era claro que Elladan o repudiava e por isso mesmo ele não deveria dizer nada, mas mesmo assim a situação era dolorosa.

Ele se aproximou devagar de seu companheiro de fuga:

-Aceita algumas frutas? Eu encontrei algumas perto do rio.

Elladan levantou os olhos e pegou algumas para si, oferecidas na mão de Legolas. Mas então seu olhar se voltou para o elfo:

-O...obrigado.

Legolas resolveu arriscar e sentar perto do outro. Ele aguardou um pouco mas Elladan não se afastou e ele arriscou iniciar uma conversa:

-Para onde acha seguro irmos?

Elladan o observou como se o visse pela primeira vez e o olhar incomodou Legolas. Ele daria tudo para descobrir o que o elfo tão misterioso estava pensando.

Os ferimentos haviam sarado e o rosto de Elladan tinha voltado à sua forma gloriosa. Ele era absolutamente lindo. Legolas desejou, uma ânsia que crescia a cada dia, beijá-lo mas não da forma como ele já fizera, mas sim com a paixão que o próprio Elladan pareceu mostrar e que fora um dos motivos que fizera Legolas se apaixonar. Onde estava aquela paixão, aquele calor agora?

-Eu... eu agi daquela forma para tornar mais prazeroso para você.

O queixo de Legolas caiu. Ele tinha quase certeza que Elladan lia seus pensamentos. Talvez fosse o Laço. Isso mesmo! Talvez eles tivessem criado o Laço, mas então isso queria dizer...

-Foi muito prazeroso para mim.

Elladan olhou para o horizonte.

-Para mim também foi.

-Elladan...

Legolas se aproximou, sentando-se bem ao lado do elfo. Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo do outro, testando se sua proximidade, se seu toque era bem-vindo...

-Por que você agiu como se não tivesse gostado? Eu vi como reagiu, não poderia fingir tão bem. Naquela hora, eu achei que era bom para nós dois.

-Eu tenho tentado me enganar Legolas... Eu gostei sim, e continuo gostando do que aconteceu... Continuo... amando.

Legolas olhou-o. Seus olhos estalados de surpresa.

Sem dizer mais nada, Elladan segurou seu queixo e aproximou seus lábios e o beijou. Legolas respondeu na hora, desta vez sem hesitação ou timidez. Oh como ele desejou todos esses dias, semanas e seja lá quanto tempo passou-se que ele pudesse tocar em Elladan novamente. Como ele desejou ser correspondido.

Os dois se beijaram com cada vez mais paixão, ofegantes e desesperados. Eles se afastaram um pouco apenas para respirarem. Legolas sorria, com uma alegria extrema e ele viu suavidade nos olhos cinzentos.

-Eu te amo Legolas. - Elladan disse. Seus olhos molhados.

O tempo parou para Legolas. Ele jamais havia ouvido isso antes.

A felicidade invadiu seu coração e criou morada lá. Os dois se abraçaram com força. Legolas finalmente conseguia entender porque os Valar o fizeram passar por isso...

Havia um leve tremor no chão. Legolas se afastou bruscamente, Elladan não entendeu a princípio mas então ouviu com atenção. Os dois se levantaram, olhando para todos os lados e então ouviram cascos.

Cavalos se aproximavam!

Sem sequer terem visto ainda quem vinham ali, os dois correram para a direção contrária do som.

-Temos que alcançar as árvores. Você deve subir nelas! - Elladan disse.

Não adiantava mudar de direção. O esconderijo mais próximo era o que estava à frente: um bosque, mas um tanto longe deles ainda. O medo de que fossem vistos antes que alcançassem era grande pois era o que mais provável à acontecer.

Eles correram com toda a velocidade élfica, mas estavam fracos ainda, os gritos atrás, longe ainda deles mostraram que foram vistos.

Eles não precisaram se virar para terem certeza que eram os Haradrim. Como eles os alcançaram, eles não saberiam mas o barulho de chicote foi toda a identificação que precisavam.

-Suba! -Elladan gritou. - Você consegue andar nas árvores. Vá de topo em topo para longe.

-Não, você vem comigo!

-Legolas não há tempo para discutir!

A hesitação de Legolas valeu-lhes segundos preciosos, os Haradrim já estavam em seu encalce.

Legolas e Elladan se olharam resignados, de que seriam escravizados novamente, e então correram por terra mesmo. Elladan não podia forçar Legolas à subir e Legolas não iria sem ele.

Eles logo foram alcançados.

Legolas e Elladan lutaram, o que assustou um pouco aos homens pois eles eram ágeis e fortes, mas não eram páreos para a dezena de homens armados. Uma espada cortou o ar e Legolas foi ao chão. Ele ouviu Elladan gritar:

-Legolas?

-Estou bem, foi só para assustar. - Ele sentiu que o corte era superficial, em seu braço. Apenas um aviso.

Mas então ele perdeu a respiração quando Elladan se jogou sobre ele. Antes que ele entendesse tudo aqui, antes que ele visse seu amor tentando salvar sua vida, o brilho metálico cortou o ar novamente e desta vez entrou no corpo do Noldor.

Legolas gritou desesperado. O tempo parecia ter parado, ele sentiu Elladan convulsionar de dor, logo acima dele...nunca houve nada pior.

-Assustar vocês? - O Haradrim disse sarcástico. - Nós viemos aqui para lhes matar. Se vocês voltassem para suas casas e contassem aos elfos o que fazemos eu sei que haverá guerra. Os elfos não ficarão quietos, virão libertar os escravos, pensa que eu não sei quem os libertou? Onde estão o resto elfo? E eu lhe darei uma morte misericordiosa e rápida.

Legolas não conseguia responder. Suas mãos apertavam Elladan, as lágrimas escorriam sem parar. Ele estava tão parado... tão imóvel.

Um urro guerreiro se fez e no início, Legolas não entendeu o que fez os Haradrim se assustarem e se moverem dali. Então o barulho de metal com metal indicou que uma batalha começara. Ele piscou a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas para ver que os anões haviam chegado. Com a força que só eles tinham, eles estavam vencendo os Haradrim, pouco a pouco.

Mas ele mal se importava se havia algum homem ali querendo matá-lo. Com esforço ele saiu debaixo do peso do corpo de Elladan.

Não haviam se passado nem um minuto mas o que ele viu o chocou profundamente. Elladan já estava pálido e seus lábios arroxeados.

-Não! Elladan não!

O elfo não se moveu, ele não podia acreditar que ele encontrou Elladan apenas para perdê-lo.

As pálpebras se moveram e ele acariciou a testa, querendo estar olhando para Elladan quando ele abrisse os olhos mas ao mesmo tempo procurando algo que pudesse colocar para parar o sangramento.

Ele não era um tolo e tinha experiência em guerra.

O corte em Elladan era mortal.

Ele tirou sua túnica e pôs sobre o corte, ele sabia que só poderia ter seu amor por alguns instantes mais mas não aguentaria pensar nisso. Ele simplesmente negou.

Elladan abriu os olhos. Despido do orgulho, só havia amor neles. Ele mesmo dissera à Legolas que o amava. Nunca havia tempo o bastante, Legolas precisava dizer também que sentia o mesmo.

-Oh Elladan... - As lágrimas caíam mas ele tentou sorrir.

Com esforço Elladan ergueu a mão, passando o dedo por sobre a face de Legolas.

-Amor...

-Sim? Me diga o que quer. Qualquer coisa.

-Amor... Acabe com a guerra... Foi por isso que eu o procurei...

Os olhos se tornaram envidraçados. O cinza enxergando o nada.

Legolas sentiu seu peito se partir. Seu rosto se contraiu e ele tombou a cabeça no peito de seu amado, chorando copiosamente.

-Elladan, eu te amo... Não me deixe...

A cada segundo a verdade se tornava mais nítida, e parecia ser cada vez mais doloroso de aceitar também. Legolas ergueu a cabeça, piscando para que as lágrimas caíssem e viu o mesmo rosto sem vida. Não era possível!

Ele abraçou o corpo ainda tão quente, balançando-o. Ele encostou os lábios na testa molhada de Elladan.

Seu rival, seu inimigo, nascidos para se odiar... E no final Elladan tornou-se seu escudo, tomando para si a morte que deveria ter sido dele.

Seu pai era um tolo! Elrond era um tolo!

Ele sentiu a mão gentil de algum Anão tentando afastá-lo do corpo mas ele só agarrou Elladan com ainda mais força.

-Príncipe Legolas...

Legolas balançava-se junto com seu primeiro e único amor, decidido à não se desgrudar mais dele. Os anões colocaram a mão no coração, como aprenderam ao visitarem Rivendell e decidiram dar ao príncipe quanto tempo ele precisasse. Mas nenhum tempo era o bastante e naquela noite eles acamparam ali e fizeram uma cama para Legolas, que não se desgrudava de seu amigo.

Gimli olhava para Legolas surpreso. Não era segredo algum que Rivendell e Mirkwood eram inimigos. A escravidão unira dois inimigos, mas ao que tudo indicava ainda os tornou amantes. Aquilo era mesmo uma história que seria contada por todas as gerações.

Ele serviu chá e forçou Legolas à tomar, mas não conseguiu fazer com que o elfo comece nada.

Legolas deitara-se virado para Elladan e fizera o mesmo com o corpo do elfo para que ficasse de frente para ele, e todos no acampamento estavam um pouco amedrontados. Tentavam se decidir se o elfo enlouquecera, se era normal um luto como esse e se Glóin deveria novamente visitar Mirkwood, correndo o risco de conhecer toda a ira de Thranduil ao dessa vez não ultrapassar os limites da fronteira mas sim trazendo seu filho insano. Não era verdade que elfos morriam quando ficavam de coração partido? E se isso acontecesse?

Mas os anões não puderam fazer mais nada.

Eles haviam salvo os cavalos dos Haradrim mas pela manhã deram por falta de um deles.

Legolas partira e levara o corpo junto com ele.

Elrohir mordeu um pedaço de pão e o engoliu à força com um gole de vinho. Ele ouviu cascos de cavalos e mais do que depressa, sua caneca foi ao chão e sua espada já estava preparada. Todos os elfos à sua volta o imitaram.

Ele viu a cabeça loira e imediatamente reconheceu Legolas, do reino inimigo, mas se assustou ao ver como ele estava pálido e magro. Praticamente a metade do que ele era antes. De tão cauteloso que estava que só reparou no elfo de Mirkwood, quando viu quem o príncipe carregava, ele pensou que seu coração parou.

-Gwardor*!

Legolas parou o cavalo e os Noldor tentaram arrancar Elladan dele, mas ele caiu grudado ao corpo. Elrohir olhava horrorizado para o irmão, que estava claramente morto e há muito tempo.

-O que em Mordor você fez com ele maldito Legolas? Hein?

Elrohir avançou contra o príncipe, e o agarrou sem dificuldades, chacoalhando o frágil elfo. Legolas desmaiou, como se simplesmente tivesse aguentado somente até chegar ali e sem mais forças restantes.

Quando despertou Legolas tinha as mãos amarradas, mas estava deitado sobre diversos panos que deixaram a superfície até fofa. E eles o deixaram perto de uma fogueira, e o frio que viera sentindo enquanto cavalgara em chuva e vento, passara. Mas ele continuava se sentindo febril.

-Tome isto.

Uma voz tão familiar... Ainda sonolento Legolas não entendeu bem o que se passava à sua volta. Então ele se lembrou:

-Elladan!

-Não, eu sou Elrohir.

Legolas sabia muito bem. Ele sabia diferenciar os gêmeos mesmo antes de amar o mais velho deles.

-Onde está Elladan?

-Olha Legolas, quando você chegou eu só pensei em matá-lo. Você trouxe o corpo de meu irmão morto...

Legolas caiu deitado novamente:

-Não...

-...então eu deixei a raiva passar e refleti um pouco sobre o que vi. Você nunca teria vindo aqui, doente e com o cadáver de meu irmão se não se...importasse com ele, estou certo?

Legolas observava o nada, sem piscar.

Elrohir o observou e Legolas o lembrou de alguns pacientes que enlouqueceram que seu pai já tivera.

-Legolas? - Ele falou com uma gentileza que não sentia. Mas ele sabia que havia algo ali, algo que mudaria o relacionamento entre seus reinos de uma vez por todas.

-Onde está Elladan?

Elrohir se lembrou de como Legolas caíra do cavalo junto com seu irmão e estendeu-lhe a mão:

-Se eu lhe mostrar, você deve me contar tudo.

-Eu vou contar... -Legolas disse, parecia muito distante dali. - Elladan quis que eu contasse.

Legolas aceitou a mão oferecida e se não fosse isso ele não se levantaria. Elrohir o ajudou à caminhar e eles entraram em uma luxuosa tenda. Sobre uma cama de pano branco, jazia Elladan. Ele fora arranjado com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. As lágrimas começaram à cair novamente e Legolas caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama, sua cabeça sobre o braço de Elladan.

Elrohir percebeu o amor que Legolas havia por seu irmão.

-Legolas, por favor, estou sofrendo como você.

Legolas se virou surpreso e viu que Elrohir também chorava.

-Elladan pediu que a guerra acabasse...

-Ele disse que o vira perto de Lothlórien. Iria falar com você para fazerem um pacto de convencerem nossos pais à pararem com essa guerra.

-Eu iria concordar...

-O que aconteceu então? Estamos procurando vocês à meses.

-À nós?

-Rivendell e Mirkwood, cada qual procurando onde acha que vocês estavam. Até deu uma trégua para a guerra.

-Quem me dera vocês tivessem nos achado. Ele morreu por causa de mim Elrohir! A espada era para mim!

Então Elladan também amava Legolas. Elrohir mal podia acreditar na ironia daquilo e sabia até o que dizer à seu pai.

Um dia, ele decidiu, legolas poderia contar-lhe tudo em detalhes. Talvez até quisesse. No momento o elfo não estava muito bem...mentalmente. Ele decidiu sair da tenda. Legolas dormira por cinco dias e ele chegou à pensar que o príncipe de Mirkwood fosse morrer em suas mãos, selando a guerra entre os reinos de vez. Enquanto isso Elrohir fora quem não saíra de perto do corpo de seu irmão. Que Legolas tivesse uma noite com ele. Já estava mais do que na hora de enterrar Elladan.

Legolas sabia que não duraria para sempre. Ele se deitou ao lado do que agora parecia ser uma pedra de gelo. Ele decorou cada contorno do belíssimo rosto de Elladan que era só dele. Ele tocou os lábios, pousou a mão no coração. Chorou copiosamente mas também riu e conversou com Elladan. Ele se lembrou dos poucos momentos e com Elladan eles pareciam ser tão intensos como se tivessem durados para sempre, embora agora o finito gritava no vazio.

Legolas afagou os belos cabelos negros e brilhosos, que finalmente estavam limpos como outrora.

-Eu jamais amarei outro. Jamais tocarei outro. - Legolas disse e beijou os lábios. - Ninguém jamais me tocará novamente como só você sabe fazer. Eu guardarei você na memória e relembrarei todos os dias para que os detalhes não morram. Hannon Le*.

Ele passou boa parte da madrugada olhando e falando com Elladan, mas sem perceber o cansaço o tomou novamente.

Na manhã seguinte Elrohir entrou na tenda e Legolas se virou para ele. O curandeiro e guerreiro suspirou aliviado vendo que a sanidade parecia voltar ao olhar do príncipe.

-Legolas...

-Desculpe ter tomado tanto tempo, se quiser, podemos enterrá-lo...

-Eu vou levá-lo para casa.

-É lá que ele gostaria...?

-Ele sempre amou nosso lar.

-Eu posso ir com vocês?

-Legolas, eu sei que você não é mais um inimigo. Elladan foi quem acordou primeiro e ele me convenceu. Até os Valar os uniu para que essa guerra acabasse. Existe ironia maior? Os dois príncipes se apaixonarem?

Legolas consentiu.

-Mas ir até Rivendell é suicídio, e sei que Elladan não ia querer assim. Deixe-me falar com meu pai. Eu deixarei algum recado em sua fronteira, pois sei que minha visita à sua casa também seria a morte.

-Eu não importo com minha vida, eu vou contar o que aconteceu e quando olhar nos olhos de seu pai é toda a prova que poderei oferecer de que digo a verdade. Se ele não aceitar, que tenha a minha cabeça então, se quiser.

-Elladan não descansaria se meu pai matasse o amor da vida dele. Ele sempre esteve à procura Legolas, do amor, é incrível que tenha encontrado em você mas ao mesmo tempo... nem tanto.

-Como assim? - Legolas perguntou. Seu coração batendo descompassado.

-Ele tinha uma fascinação engraçada por você. Sempre o observou, falou de você.

Legolas olhou para o corpo e as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

Como viver sem Elladan agora se a vida sem ele não era viver?

Ele se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão de Elrohir em seu ombro.

-Legolas...

-Eu vou à Rivendell. Se seu pai quiser me punir, ele tem todo o direito. Elladan morreu por mim. O golpe era para mim.

-Não teria você feito o mesmo?

-Certamente.

-Você iria querer então que ele se culpasse? É sempre tão difícil para aquele que sobrevive.

-Eu não quero ir para morrer. Se eu não aguentar a ausência de Elladan eu irei perecer. Eu quero porque para mim essa guerra acabou.

Todos almoçaram algumas hora depois mas Legolas e Elrohir estavam sem fome e bebericaram um pouco de chá, e engoliram um ou outro pedaço de pão à muito custo. Algum tempo depois os elfos Noldor, que a mando de Elrohir tratavam Legolas como se fossem um deles, se levantaram alarmados. Flechas e espadas preparadas.

Os barulhos de cavalos revelaram que haviam muitos chegando. Elrohir fez um sinal e cinco arqueiros sumiram de vista. Eles se posicionariam em lugares estratégicos e era assim que aqueles elfos conseguiam vencer tantas guerras: eram bons nisso. Especialmente por seu general, mas que não estava mais entre eles: Elladan.

Legolas levantou-se num pulo ao ver quem era.

Seu pai.

Todos ficaram tensos. Os elfos em cima dos cavalos também apontavam flechas, e todos sabiam que os arqueiros de Mirkwood eram bem melhores.

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o acampamento. Legolas se postou em frente à Elrohir, para protegê-lo.

-Ada*, espere por favor.

-Por Elbereth! O que aconteceu com você? Esses animais lhe prenderam, foi isso? - Thranduil despencou do cavalo furioso.

Tudo nele era fascinante. O rei era alto e ele se impunha com a sua presença. Sua manta esvoaçava num belo verde. Ele tinha uma bela espada élfica em punho e uma armadura de mithril cobria seu peito. Ele saíra de casa preparado para uma guerra.

Vários guardas se postaram meio à frente do rei, os elfos de Rivendell se moveram também, prontos para proteger Elrohir.

-Pai, eu fui capturado e escravizado. E não estaria aqui se não fosse por Elladan.

-Esse é Elladan?

-Não, este é Elrohir. Elladan morreu salvando minha vida Adar.

-Eu não acredito nisso. Venha até aqui e me diga isso novamente. Aí você parece um refém, vai dizer o que eles querem que diga.

-Meu irmão está morto e mesmo assim seu filho está vivo! O que me diz disso hein Thranduil? Você em sua arrogância sem fim será a morte de todos nós! - Elrohir gritou furioso.

-Eu? E quanto à seu pai? Ah seu pequeno tolo. Você não sabe de nada.

-Adar, por favor. O senhor está em território inimigo, não pode caminhar como se todas terras fossem suas.

-O que disse?

-Por muito tempo eu me calei. Eu silenciei enquanto participei de uma guerra que eu não quero mais. Elladan não quis mais, Elrohir também não. Isso é entre o senhor e Lorde Elrond, não pode mais arrastar todos junto com vocês.

-Venha aqui e repita tudo isso, e então eu acreditarei em você.

-Se eu for você matará Elrohir e tudo será em vão. Eu vou à Rivendell, falarei com Lorde Elrond e voltarei.

-Legolas, não me obrigue à lutar. Veja em quantos somos, iremos perder.

-Então não comece! Elrohir não me atacou, eu cheguei aqui a noite passada.

-Filho...

Outro tremor no chão e eles viram os elfos recém-chegados em pânico. Logo estariam cercados.

-Por favor Elrohir, não deixe que seu pai ataque os meus.

Elrohir consentiu com uma piscadela

Cerca de cinquenta cavaleiros Noldor chegaram por trás dos de Mirkwood e era claro que Thranduil e seus guardas não seriam páreos para eles.

Thranduil olhou furioso para o filho e então se virou.

Lorde Elrond vinha na frente de todos. Imponente, ele usava sua coroa e vestimentas vermelho escuras. Um olhar de pura satisfação brilhava ao ver que seu maior inimigo estava cercado e impotente.

-Ora, ora, ora...

-Adar...- Elrohir se apressou para falar com o pai.

Num gesto rápido, Elrohir foi agarrado por Thranduil e mais do que depressa a espada do rei estava no pescoço do príncipe.

-Adar, não! - Legolas gritou.

Elrond parou onde estava, petrificado.

-Isso nunca envolveu nossos filhos Thranduil. Se você o matar, eu juro que eu faço Legolas em picadinhos!

-Você escravizou meu filho e agora quer levar a mim?

-Não foi ele! Foram os Haradrim!

Vendo que Thranduil não o ouvia, Legolas saiu por onde os arqueiros Noldor sumira. Logo ele apareceu, próximo ao grupo de Elrond.

-Legolas, não! - Thranduil e Elrohir gritaram juntos.

-O senhor não quis me ouvir Adar. - Legolas disse tristemente enquanto também era agarrado por Elrond e uma lâmina pressionou sua garganta. - Como o senhor nunca ouve. Eu estava aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Adar largue ele! - Elrohir gritou, sentindo a dor quando a lâmina pressionou ainda mais e tirou sangue. - Elladan e ele eram amantes!

-O que? - Ambos os reis indagaram.

-Elladan queria que essa guerra acabasse. Eu tenho certeza do quanto meu irmão amava Legolas, o senhor tem de libertá-lo.

-E por que Elladan não vem me contar essa história então? - Elrond indagou descrente. - Onde está ele?

Elrohir engoliu seco, ele podia até sentir quem iria dizer.

-Por que ele está morto Elrond! - Thranduil não conseguia esconder o prazer em sua voz.

-Adar! - Legolas mal pode acreditar que seu pai ainda queria aumentar a tensão naquele campo.

Elrond moveu a espada perigosamente, ela cortou a pele e Legolas endureceu, engolindo o grito de dor e susto.

Thranduil largou sua espada na hora.

-Daro! Saes*!

Elrond observou Thranduil se render, em todos os quatro mil anos que eles vinham lutando e mal podia acreditar. Por um instante de segundo ele desejou abrir a garganta de Legolas e dar ao rival o mesmo gosto do que ele sentia naquele instante. Mas ele só conseguia pensar em Elrohir que ainda estava tão perto e poderia também ser ferido.

Mas ele não podia acreditar que Elladan tivesse ido embora. Ele também, lentamente libertou Legolas.

Ambos os herdeiros continuaram parados onde estavam. Era uma forma de impedir que uma batalha começasse. Os filhos eram mais sábios que os pais, eles fariam de tudo para que a guerra acabasse, como deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo.

-Conte-nos. - Elrond virou Legolas com brusquidão.

Sem desviar seu olhar, Legolas contou toda a tragetória, eliminando detalhes desnecessários ou íntimos e o que Elladan pediu ao final.

Quando ele terminou, Elrond tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Deixe-me vê-lo.

Legolas guiou o lorde até a tenda onde estava o corpo, tomando cuidado para ficar bem perto de Elrond e longe de seu pai, caso o espírito guerreiro que sempre parecia estar em Thranduil, voltasse.

Legolas observou tristemente o forte lorde cair de joelhos e se reduzir à lágrimas. Ele não ousou colocar uma mão em seu ombro, não ousou consolá-lo e nem dizer nada. Para Elrond, seu filho morrera para salvar um inimigo. Nem em muitos anos o lorde iria entender isso.

Ele levantou o pano da entrada da tenda para sair, o som chamou a atenção de Elrond:

-Espere.

Nesse instante, Elrohir entrou seguido por Thranduil. Elrond pareceu ficar furioso mas Thranduil mantinha a cabeça baixa, respeitoso.

-Por que você acredita nele? - Elrond indagou ao filho. Então se dirigiu à Legolas. - Que pode me dar de provas para que eu acredite que ele amava você, à ponto de lhe dar a vida?

-Por que Legolas jamais venceria ele na espada pai.

Elrond se voltou ao filho.

-Elladan foi procurar Legolas, ele espreitou e esperou por uma noite toda. Ele disse que se chegasse bem perto, Legolas não poderia usar o arco. Pois bem, essa é a prova. Se eles tivessem lutado, Legolas teria sido derrotado. Não há como ter sido Legolas quem deu esse golpe mortal em Elladan.

-Onde? - Elrond fez uma expressão dolorosa.

-No estômago. - Elrohir respondeu.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Elrond ergueu a roupa de Elladan e viu o corte profundo, do tipo que não houve nem resistência por parte da vítima.

-Legolas não poderia ter feito isso. Ele é muito ruim perto de Elladan.- Elrohir lançou um sorriso triste à Legolas.

Quando se virou para eles, Elrond estava com o rosto todo molhado. Seus olhos se viraram para Thranduil.

-O que me diz? Eu estou disposto à perdoar.

-Perdoar? Eu não fiz nada! - Thranduil disse furioso.

-Por favor, vocês dois! Sejam civilizados. - Elrohir bateu na mesa, mal podendo acreditar na infantilidade dos dois. - Tudo o que meu pai está dizendo é que ele vai perdoar e o senhor, Rei Thranduil também tem todo o direito de fazer o mesmo. O senhor vai perdoar porque meu pai fez muitas coisas erradas, absurdas mesmo.

-Elrohir!

-É isso mesmo Adar. Vocês dois vieram competindo quem agia de forma mais estúpida, isso não é uma guerra, é uma briga de egos e totalmente desnecessária. Muitos morreram por isso, se tivessem parado antes, Elladan estaria vivo. O próximo será eu ou Legolas, a guerra traz morte, não tem jeito.

-Por que ele estaria vivo? - Elrond abaixou a cabeça. - Como ter certeza disso?

-Se a guerra houvesse acabado antes, Elladan não teria procurado Legolas e eles não teriam sido pegos pelos Haradrim. Eu sei porque sempre participei das missões com Elladan, precisamos acampar em lugares isolados o tempo todo.

Elrond se sentou e chorou silenciosamente.

-É tudo a minha culpa.

-Não, eu mandei Legolas vir vigiar Lothlórien, - Thranduil disse.

-Mas eu os mando constantemente para ficarem nas bordas de Lothlórien, mesmo que Galadriel já tenha me dito que iria ficar neutra nessa guerra.

-O que?

Legolas analisou o que ouviu tristemente. Tanta coisa horrível aconteceu e por nada.

-Eu queria que você mantivesse suas tropas quietas enquanto pensasse que meu exército era maior.

-E eu roubei Glorfindel de você.

-O que? - Elrond e Elrohir fizeram juntos.

-Ele não tem traído você Elrond, longe disso. Mas quando sabe que você irá me atacar, ele me desvia desse caminho. No começo eu pensei que ele trocou de lado, depois percebi que ele desvia ambos eu e você para evitar confrontos. Faz mais de quinhentos anos que ninguém morre, não mesmo?

-Desde que ele voltou...

-Isso mesmo. - Thranduil suspirou. - Agradeço então que tenha me perdoado, e eu lhe perdoo. Mas tenho sede por uma guerra e gostaria de acreditar que vá me ajudar à vencê-la.

O mesmo amor por uma boa batalha estava estampado nos olhos lacrimejados de Elrond:

-Os Haradrim?

Thranduil consentiu.

Legolas e Elrohir se entreolharam. Ambos certamente iriam querer vingar a morte de Elladan, mas a vingança no olhar de Legolas...

Elrohir temeu por quem fosse encontrar tamanha ira.

Legolas tinha ainda uma promessa à cumprir. E alguém à matar.

E todos eles tinham escravos à libertar.

~ Fim ~

Loth – flor + Rhun – leste = O nome é fictício e sua tradução poderia ser algo como Flor do Leste.

Daro – Pare.

Gwador – Irmão, associado

Hannon Le - Obrigado

Adar – Pai

Saes – Por favor


End file.
